


Bill Writes a Play

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: The Kids Are Alright [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie as the princess, I'm Sorry, Literally just the losers club putting on a production of The Nightman Cometh, M/M, Multi, Pure Shitposting, ben/Bev is at the end, its so bad guys I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: Bill wants the Losers to put on a play he wrote for them.





	Bill Writes a Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry I spent too much time on this

"I w-w-wrote a musical!" Bill declared holding a thick pile of papers over head, dark circles ringing his under eyes. He shut the garage door behind him with a triumphant slam as he made his way down the steps to meet his friends he called there. 

"Whoa! Is this what you called us here for?!" Richie asked, eyes wide under his thick coke bottle glasses. His arm was snug around Eddie's shoulders who was equally confused as the other boys. 

"Yeah! I'm r-r-r-really proud of it, I hope you guys l-like it 'cause you're all in it and you're already c-casted." Bill sputtered, eyes sliding back and forth nervously. 

"Why'd you do that?" Ben inquired, eyebrows raised in interest "why didn't you invite Bev, where is she?" 

"No reason, just cause I-I wanted to." Bill shrugged "can't you guys just trust me?"

"I haven't trusted your reasoning skills since I broke my arm at the quarry when I was 12." Eddie grumbled, nuzzling his face into Richie's side. 

"You two are disgusting" Stan groaned at Richie and Eddie's display of affection, which Richie responded by sticking his tongue out at him like he was 12 again. 

"But yeah, you don't just write a musical, who's face are we shoving this in?" Richie asked, pulling his arms off of Eddie and just simply holding his hand now. 

"This guy j-just did." Bill said shaking his head "guys I wrote a musical and it's pretty d-damn good!" 

"Here- let me read it, I can edit it." Mike offered 

"Yeah, who's the mark?" Stan questioned, leaning on the couch they put out there. 

"What?! There's no mark! It-t-t's not like I need to gain anything or try t-t-o d-d-date someone" Bill said shaking his head "if you guys aren't interested- I-I can get someone else to d-do it."

"With what other people? We're all the friends you have!" Richie exclaimed throwing his arms above his head while simultaneously taking Eddie's right hand with it. 

"Ow!" Eddie hissed as Richie put his arm down, pulling away as Richie tried to make it better by kissing his forehead; Stan groaned at the whole affair. 

"F-fine. You guys are doing it anyway, Mike can y-y-you drive us?" Bill asked with a pleading smile passed to Mike. 

Mike sighed as he looked over the room of gangly teenage boys, each giving him a different expression of grimacing or pleading, well that was only Bill, and Richie pretending to hang himself. 

He huffed as all the eyes on the room focused on him, before smiling lightly from being uncomfortable. 

"Fine." He sighed, a cheer from Bill and a sigh from the other boys roared from his declaration. "Where to? I can't drive somewhere without knowing where to go in the first place." Mike said as he stuffed his hand in his pockets to get the keys for his van. 

"It's the-the rec center my mom knows a lady who w-works there." Bill beamed, scooping up his backpack. 

"Hey, Bill?" Ben asked after flipping the pages back and forth idly "what's the name of the play?" 

"The nightman cometh." 

 

 

"Wow this place is more dismal than I ever imagined!" Richie cackled as he looked around the barren and off white room where the fluorescent lights flickered a slickly white. 

"Beep beep, Richie." Stan muttered as he grabbed a folding chair. 

The rest of the boys followed suit after Bill handed out the scripts, all crisp and white fresh from the copier. 

Ben quickly took his spot and flipped over the script with a red pen he always kept in his backpack what almost weighed as much as he did, even after he started running. He took a deep breath, Bill wanted to be a writer someday so why not support his friend's dreams, even if it was horribly embarrassing. 

He scanned the room; Mike was talking to Bill about something. Stan was pretending to look sour about something, hiding his smile as he looked about his friends. Richie snatched Eddie's script as soon as he got it, tauntingly raising it over his head and out of Eddie's extension. 

"What's the magic words?" Richie teased as he raised the script higher, the other hand tousling Eddie's shaggy curly hair while he pushed him away. 

"Blow me!" Eddie fumed, jumping aimlessly to get the papers 

"Wrong! Would love to- but wrong! The answer you were looking for was- I'M IN LOVE WITH-" at that point Eddie just pulled Richie into a kiss. 

Ben looked away, not wanting to seem creepy, he also never liked the idea of watching his best friends make out, they were like his siblings, it was odd. 

"E-everyone settle down!" Bill called out from the stage, Mike now standing at his side. 

The other three boys took their seats next to Ben with little grumbling from Richie who still seemed to be riding the wave of Eddie's kiss. 

"So uh- M-Mike is gonna be my as-as-assistant director." Bill said gesturing to Mike like the boys hadn't spent the last five years together "and uh, I gave you some s-scripts so I better explain which parts you'll be playing. Richie you're the b-boy-" 

"Wait I'm the lead boy? Fuck yeah!" Richie cheered, immediately he began flipping through the script. "Wait, wait no, shit- I wanna be the troll guy! I've decided to be the troll guy!" Richie declared, sticking his chin out to prove his point. 

"W-w-wait no! S-Stan was supposed to be the troll, y-you're supposed to be the boy, the b-boy turns into d-dayman." Bill explained pointing to the script 

"Richie gets two parts? Unfair!" Stan protested, slouching back into his chair with a glare. 

"Well no- dude- we're switching parts so I get the kickass troll guy and you get to be the infant or whatever" Richie clarified 

"Oh my god, Richie, can't you just be happy with your part?" Eddie sighed, Richie replied by sticking his tongue out at him. 

"Eddie y-you'll be playing the part of the princess." Bill boomed over the bickering or Stan and Richie. 

The room fell silent as all eyes fell onto the tomato red Eddie, now curling in on himself and eyeing the emergency exit. 

"Hah!" Richie laughed, "oh you're gonna be so fucking cute!" 

Eddie sputtered for a moment, snatching his spare inhaler out of the laughing Richie's shorts. 

"Why-" Eddie stopped to take a puff "why can't Bev do it?" He asked, looking around the empty space looking for his red headed savior. 

"She-she just can't okay- she's g-g-got stage fright!" Bill said shaking his head "we'll probably have to steal a dress from Richie's sister's closet." 

"Yeah! You two are the same size!" Richie teased nuzzling Eddie's head that he kept in his hands. 

Eddie peaked out from his fingers and onto the stage, where Mike looked a little antsy. 

"Hey so if I am forced to do it in drag can you promise me that I won't get bashed for it?" Eddie proposed, shaking his head thinking about the teasing he'll get, doesn't matter how old he was he always was prepared for humiliation and shame. 

"We won't list your name, do you want to go as Samantha Smith or Alex Smith" Mike said after clearing his throat, looking over to Bill in approval "we're gonna say you're Stan's cousin."

"Hey! No cousin of mine is that ugly!" Stan said with a laugh 

"Why? Would you happen to be in the business of thinking your cousin's are hot?" Richie asked with a wiggling of his eyebrows. 

Eddie huffed another sigh, he took another puff of his inhaler. He couldn't take too many or the steroids would make him squirrelly. 

"Does if have to be a Smith name?" Eddie asked looking around the room at the boy's faces, Richie holding back his snickering. 

"Uh, yes, actually." Mike said with more reassurance. 

"What do you think guys? Alex or Samantha?" Eddie offered the group with a nervous smile, his nails digging into the fleshy parts of his hand. 

"Samantha! That was my first's cat's name!" Ben said with a smile "-or was it Silvia?" 

"Samantha it is." Bill decided for them. "Next up, B-Ben you will be playing the Nightman." 

"Awesome!" Ben cheered "-or whatever- it's cool." He said shrugging and pretending to seem cool about it. 

"S-so Stan is the B-Boy/Dayman, R-Richie is the troll, Eddie is the Princess and Ben in the Nightman. Got it?" Bill stated, "l-let's get to work it's on in two days!" 

 

Eddie and Stan stood on the podiums across from each other, trying to wrap their heads around the lyrics. 

"Hey, Bill, quick question." Stan started "what the fuck are these lyrics?" 

Bill looked bewildered at the question, stopping the piano he was playing. 

"Yeah these lyrics are super weird like 'tiny boy, little boy, baby boy.' It sounds like I wanna bang this baby." Eddie said shaking his head "and I have to make out with Stan at the end? I don't know where the hell Stan's mouth has been, he's got a completely different set of germs than me, I'm barely comfortable kissing Richie's gross mouth." 

"Hey! Five out of six dentists recommend my dental methods! You love this mouth- at least your mom does!" Richie called with a mouth full of food from the table covered with snacks stolen from the cage in the attic of the rec center that Ben and Richie had gone raiding for it in the midst of rehearsal. 

"Yeah, I agree I'm not gonna make out with Eddie." Stan concurred nodding 

"Wait, wait I didn't say cut the kissing, I put a good 40 dollars into this production. I want to see Stanley Uris make out with my boyfriend, it'll be fucking hot, we can sell private booths after if you want." Richie rattled out, "I'll book both the stars" he said making a jerking off gesture. 

Stan made his remark by flipping Richie off in return. 

"See this is why Richie was the D-Dayman!" Bill said in exasperation "and he's not a boy he just has the sp-sp-spirit of a boy!" 

"What about a sexually charged hug?" Mike suggested 

"I'm not gonna do the song!" Eddie declared, he dug into his fanny pack and puffed his inhaler. 

"Eddie- c'mon I w-w-wanted you to be app-puh-puh-part of this, I don't have another song for you." Bill confessed with a sigh, "you won't have another song!" 

"Fine." Eddie grimaced, shoving his inhaler back into his fanny pack "I'll do the song."

 

Richie hunched over, swaying his arms back and forth, grumbling and hissing. 

"You gotta pay the troll toll if you want to get in that boy's hole, you gotta pay he troll toll to get in." Eddie sang as he snapped his fingers rhythmically "if you want that baby boy's hole you gotta pay the troll toll!"

"H-h-hey R-Rich? I love the enthusiasm but it seems like you're saying h-hole but it's clearly soul, r-right Mike? Did I write soul?" Bill corrected 

"Yeah, you wrote soul. Richie can you stop saying 'hole'?" Mike asked, warm brown eyes flipping over the script 

"I'm clearly saying soul! Listen 'gotta pay the troll toll to get into his baby boy's hole'-" Bill cleared his throat and stuck his hand out 

"You're chewing gum a-aren't you?" Bill asked with slitted eyes 

Richie looked around in a panic, making eye contact with Eddie who was shaking his head. 

Richie frantically swallowed his gum and opened his mouth. 

"See? My mouth is open and empty, just like it was for Eddie's mom last night!" Richie cackled. 

The joke was to no avail and left all the other boys staring at him deftly. 

"So uh hey, quick question, how are we gonna do the sex scene?" Stan asked raising his hand 

"Like listen, I'd love to watch Stan and Ben go at it, especially as Ben has gone from a soft 4 to a solid 9, but I don't think Derry Maine is ready for the intense homoeroticism that'll come from this." Richie cackled "wait, Eddie Spaghetti, is that what homoeroticism means?" Richie yelled over to Eddie. 

"Homoeroticism means they're off screen and hinted fucking, they're just going after it." Eddie explained from the audience, "Richie what size are you? I'm sewing the costumes tonight."

"What in g-gods name are you talking about?" Bill asked bewilderedly looking around the theatre "there's no sex scene!" 

"Yeah there is! I sell Stan's hole- sorry- soul, then Ben goes over and they bang." Richie explained, acting it out vaguely. 

"No! No! The Nightman becomes the Dayman he doesn't f-fuck him!" Bill sighed in exasperation 

"But like look- here." Ben said as he crawled over to Stan's makeshift prob bed "Rich can throw the blanket over us and make the penetration less noticeable like I won't make a home run with Stan actually but act it out, of course." 

"Yeah and I can kinda make some off jointed moans" Stan added in, trying to keep his smile and laughter hidden, dying on the inside because he wanted to laugh so fucking bad. 

He could see the glint in all the other boys' eyes except for Bill's brow now knitted with worry. 

"I was h-here" Bill said pointing to his shoulders "now I'm here!" He continued pointing a foot above his head "you g-g-guh-guys have me h-here!" 

 

Beverly Marsh was enjoying her walk home with a cigarette in her hand, taking a drag every now and then, blowing smoke rings because she could, when Bill Denbrough appeared next to her on his rickety old silver bike. 

"Hey, Bev!" Bill called as he slowed down to ride next to her 

"Hey, Big Bill." She replied with a smile, even as they all grew taller and older Bill was always Big Bill. 

"So I have some f-free tickets to a musical I wrote and w-would you like to come? All the-the losers are in i-it!" He asked bashfully, cheeks slightly red as he asked her. 

She took a moment and put her cigarette out, pretending to let the thought roll around in her head even though she had a clear answer in mind already. 

"I mean, why not? You're my best friend, I'd love to!" She agreed, smiling widely. 

"N-Nice! It's tonight at the r-r-rec center! At eight t-thirty!" Bill said stopping his bike to hand her the tickets 

"I'll see if I can make it." Bev said nodding. 

 

It was opening night and Mike could feel the nerves rattling in Bill, his stutter was much worse than usual. 

"It'll be okay, trust me." Mike soothed patting Bill's shoulder. 

"I-I know, I'm j-j-just nervous." Bill said shaking, running his hands up and down his arms nervously. 

With a loud rumble of noise the boys approached. Richie was hunched over with a big prosthetic nose and warts, covered head to toe in brown and black raggedy clothes to make a big cloak curtesy of Eddie. Speaking of Eddie, he was in a princess costume Bill's mother wore for Halloween years ago, wig and all, makeup done by Bill's mother as well, happy to help her little Billy out. Next to Eddie was Stan in a blue onesie from Target and a overdone blush, looking sour and uncomfortable. Ben looked extremely excited, his hair slicked back in a pompadour, thick black eyeliner across his eyes making them look like a cat. 

"Hey, the pits on this dress are really tight I need to rip them." Eddie stated moving his arms stiffly 

"If you r-rip that I will s-s-slap your e-e-en-entire face off." Bill threatened holding his hand out in front of Eddie "also, M-Mike will be playing p-piano t-tuh-tonight." 

"You can't throw us a curveball like this!" Stan griped, "sorry Mike, I totally trust you but- Bill right now? You tell us right now?!" 

"I kn-know." Bill said shaking his head in dismissal. 

Mike took his place at the piano and played the first couple of notes ushering the kids' cue. 

"It's starting! G-go!" Bill rushed the boys onto stage. 

 

Eddie stared into the crowd as he was pushed out onto the stage on his rolling set. 

"What is this feeling?" Eddie began with a perky and female tone 

"I feel so strange!" Stan chirped from across the stage in reply to Eddie's beginning line. 

"So strange but appealing!" Eddie continued in his sing song tone 

"I feel...good!" Stan quipped. He liked seeing Stan perky like this, even if I was an act. 

"Tiny boy-" Eddie starts, giving a princess twirl, showing off the Disney princess costume as he threw extreme caution to the wind. 

"Ooh!" Stan finishes, eyes shimmering that might have well said 'help me' in them. 

"Little boy!" Eddie sang shrilly to the music 

"Ah!" Stan cooed, all false smiles and shining bright under the spotlight. 

Eddie felt like Richie when he was younger and had to urge to grab his cheeks and yell 'cute!' Despite the disturbing lyrics. 

"Baby boy- I need you!" Eddie called out as he sang stepping off his podium, thankful he didn't have to dance in this song and also thinking about how he was gonna get his ass kicked and how he could transfer those moves over to Bill. 

"If you only knew!" Stan rang out, his voice wasn't surprising, not high or low, not spectacular but not awful either, just pleasant. 

"Tiny boy! Baby boy! I want to touch you, boy- I need you, boy!" Eddie sang trying not to cringe at the lyrics "tiny boy! Little boy! Baby boy!" 

"What I'd do to you" Stan sang back, his unease now noticeable. 

Their reframes were almost over one another, not really minding in hopes of none of the old folks were paying attention. 

"I want to touch you, boy" Eddie cooed, stepping side to side to show off and hoping to take attention away from the breaking Stan. 

Is this what Richie felt? The need to make a fool of himself to make sure the others were okay? Was this the correct place to be having a revelation about his boyfriend secretly being a genius?

"I need you, boy." 

"If I was that boy, that's inside of you!" Stan sang lowly reaching his hand out disparately to Eddie, overacting the failing reach. 

"Tiny boy, little boy, baby boy, want to make love to you, boy." Eddie sang back with a crack of his voice, weakly reaching to Stan. 

"Inside-" Stan started 

"Boy, oh boy" Eddie finished 

They went in circles like that for a couple measures until it was the big finale of the song. 

"Oh boy!" The sighed together over the music in unison. 

They stared at each other for a second before they embraced each other in an awkward hug. 

The lights dimmed and their sets were starting to roll off when Eddie jumped off of his and ran to center stage. 

"Just to be clear! I did not write than song and have never had sex- with a child" Eddie sang looking frantically around, the spot light of the formerly dark stage was on him. 

Mike was thoroughly confused and searched the sheets and realized what Eddie was doing. 

Bill had the sudden urge to thrown down with Eddie right then and there, smack his entire adorable scared chipmunk face off. 

"I am just an actor- I mean actress in the show, please don't send letters to my mom! Thank you! Enjoy the show!" Eddie stammered out before scampering off the stage. 

 

"You totally bombed! That was amazing!" Richie whispered as he passed Eddie on the stage to take his place for the next number. 

"I'm going for gasps, the laughter you two got was cheap!" Ben giggled as he took his spot, winking over to Richie, no malice in his teasing. 

Ben could feel his heart leaping out of his chest as the lights went up on him, the cat eye contacts were yellow and hard to see out of but Ben was a Hanscom and Hanscom meant early Alzheimer's, a predisposition to diabetes and hypertension, wait. 

The lights Bill was working gave him his cue as the spotlight flashed on his face. 

"Hssssssssss" Ben hissed like a cat, the audience laughing as he did so, shit. 

He threw himself out of the prop window and into a summersault, landing in front of Richie all hunched over and homely. 

Mike's sharp piano mimicking cats feet played, Richie's cue. 

"You came at the right time!" Richie said in his old crackhead under the bridge voice, all raspy and rough. 

"Is he sleeping?" Ben asked standing up, getting into the street fighter standing position. 

"Yeah! He's sleeping right over there! Just the way you like 'em! Did you bring the toll?" Richie questioned, waving his makeshift staff at Ben's face. 

"Confound your toll, troll." Ben growled 

"You gotta pay the Troll Toll, if you wanna get into that boy's hole, you gotta pay the troll toll, to get in! you want the baby boy's hole- You gotta pay the Troll Toll- You gotta pay the Troll Toll to get in!" He sang snapping his fingers rhythmically. 

He tapped his feet back and forth, dancing awkwardly across the set to tap on the bed. 

"What'd you say?!" Stan yelled as he sat up. 

"Troll toll!" Richie shrilled as he waved his staff back and forth at both of the boys. He flashed a giant smile to Stan and winked. 

Stan wanted smother Richie and his shit eating grin, that motherfucker actually did it. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ben belted with all of his soul, throwing his head back to the music. 

"Troll toll!" Richie screamed, the audience flinching as he did so. 

"Here's your toll, troll." Ben declared dropping a prop bag of coins into Richie's outstretched hand. 

"Your boy awaits!" Richie cackled like a witch, pointing his staff to Stan on the bed, pretending to sleep. 

"At last! The boy's soul is mine!" Ben projected across the audience, clarifying Richie's awful joke. He summersaulted across the stage again and hit his head as he stood up to get onto Stan's bed. "Gimme your leg, boy." Ben commanded 

Ben and Stan dry humped each other for second or two before Stan smacked him and hissed at him to get off. 

Ben scampered off the set as the lights went dark. 

 

When the lights went up again Richie sat on his chair and Stan sat up from his bed, getting ready for his big part. 

"Hello, boy. Come over here and scratch my itchy-witchy toesy-woesies." Richie demanded with a smile, tugging on the lose rope around his wrist. 

"No." Stan said triumphantly. 

"What? Get over here." Richie ordered, eyebrows raised defiantly. 

"No, Antonio." Stan stated, throwing the rope off of his arm and at Richie's face, hitting him just right to knock the stupid nose off of his face. 

"I control you!" Richie growled, struggling weakly against his chair, acting like his nose didn't just come off. 

"You control nothing. I am not your slave anymore, and I'm not a boy. I am a man, see? I was transformed by the strong musky power of true love. I am now The Dayman." Stan proclaimed, ripping his onesie open to reveal a silver and black skin tight jump suit. 

Stan walked across the set and grabbed the toy gun offered to him from a hand behind the prop door, probably Eddie giving it to him. 

"What the hell is that?" Richie cried incredulously 

"You know what it is, bitch." Stan said bluntly cocking the prop gun "bang! Bang bang!" He made the noise as he pretended to shoot Richie, now writhing and howling like the asshole he was. 

Ben rolled out of the corner and onto the ground in front of Stan. 

"Where's the boy?" Ben asked, eyes flashing to both boys, first to Richie pretending to be dead, then to Stan. 

"The boy is gone."

"You can't tell me what to do." Ben announced 

"Dude you're skipping a line." Richie whispered from his faux comatose state. 

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ben announced again. 

"You know whatever just skip it." Stan said shaking his head. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass, bro." Ben declared sticking his shin out. 

"I'll tell you what I am the ruler of darkness. I am the master of light. I am the Dayman!" 

"Whatever, bro." 

At that the fight sequences was on, fake punches were thrown here and there, a couple fake slaps and a push to the ground, then Ben, the Nightman, was defeated.

With a plunge of his hand into Ben's costume and yanked a squishy red bag out of his chest that kinda looked like a heart if you were far enough away. 

With some whimsical piano notes Eddie twirled himself on stage. 

"You have defeated the evil that was here." Eddie said clasping his hands over his heart in a mock swoon. 

"Naturally! For I am the Dayman" Stan replied proudly 

"You once were a boy and now you are a man and I am in love with you!" Eddie said in a sweet-sounding sing-song tone. 

The music started and they were off for the final number. 

"Dayman!" They sang in unison "ah-ah-ah- fighter if the Nightman!- Ah-ah-ah- champion of the sun!- ah-ah-ah- you're the master of Karate and friendship for everyone! Dayman!" 

The two other boys raised from their spots and joined them in the song. 

"Dayman! ah-ah-ah- fighter if the Nightman!- Ah-ah-ah- champion of the sun!- ah-ah-ah- you're the master of Karate and friendship for everyone! Dayman!" 

"Stage freeze!" Ben said a little too loudly. 

"Don't say it just do it." Richie muttered back. 

The piano didn't stop though, as soon as they posed it started again. 

"I was that l-little boy, that little baby boy was me." A stuttering voice rang out from behind them, on a lowering sun was Bill in a bright yellow suit. "I once was a boy, but now I am a man.I fought The Nightman, lived as Dayman, now I'm here to ask for your hand, Beverly will you please g-go out with me?" He asked 

Beverly? She was in the audience? Ben thought, now extremely embarrassed. 

Wait did Bill write this entire musical to ask Bev out? What the fuck, Richie asked himself. 

Bill stood on the edge of the stage with his hand out but Bev just looked redder than her hair, gently squeaking her reply. 

"No, I'm sorry- I'm actually dating Ben." She said covering her face with her hands. 

The losers looked to Ben then to Bill, now looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Th-that's it everybody. It's over!" Bill declared to the elderly audience. With no more words he sank back off stage. 

"Hey! Lover boy! Can we at least take a bow?" Richie yelled over his shoulder to the absent Bill "ah fuck it I'm taking it anyway." 

The teenagers awkwardly held hands as they took their bows. 

"I thought the sex scene went really well." Eddie said with a nod to the blushing Ben and Stan. 

"Yeah and I said 'hole' so you, princess dear, gotta go to Steak and Shake like that." Richie laughed as they wondered off stage together. 

Eddie laughed with him before pulling Richie into a kiss, making sure his obnoxious red lipstick got on him. 

With a tug of unknown force his wig was snatched off of his head, shocking him enough to pull back from the kiss and look up at the cackling Richie. 

"Race you to the car for it."

**Author's Note:**

> All the horrible grammar is my fault. Kudos and comments make my day.


End file.
